gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Parax./Demotion Request: Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark)
So lately, I've felt that the wiki is in some deep trouble. Recently, I've been preparing for my retirement, but then I began to notice some serious changes in my vice president and would-be successor, Al. These changes have really been worrying me lately. I think that Al needs to be demoted for the following reasons: #He allows his personal feelings to impede him. If you don't get this, then I'm mainly referring to that demotion he requested for Goldvane a little while back; you know, the demotion he wanted because Gold displeased him on another wiki? :3 #Similar to the above, I've noticed some… corruption. Not only is the first point an example, but he also has been trying to get G demoted, using claims that he showed absolutely no problem with until the two stopped seeing eye-to-eye, in which Albert started a massive heated argument in chat over "who did more". Likewise, he spent a great deal of his time in chat that same night rambling in people's PMs, trying to nitpick for reasons to demote him and me the instant we disagreed with him. So basically, he doesn't mind us around as long as we don't inconvenience him. Obviously I don't have any proof revolving around my demotion, seeing that I've had to type this earlier than I thought, but meh. #Continuing the above on the corruption charge, it's clear that all Al wants are yes-men to solidify his power and aid him in a premature rise to prominence here. If you'd please take a look at the screenshots below, you'd find that Al's normally calm demeanor has shifted to one in which he displays instability, and even goes to the point of trying to intimidate users (ie, Johnny Goldtimbers) into supporting his cause. People like this have been demoted before, I don't see why Al should be an exception. #He wants to limit the rights of users even more than they already are. An example, you may want? That same night this ludicrous "wiki civil war" began to turn up, Al kept trying to strip Captaingoldvane2 of his rights to his own pages (ie, The Goldvane Trilogy), simply because they had a lot of content. He believes we should do this more often. Oh, and let me say that he's super radical in the changes he wants here, from destroying the diversity in opinions to unbanning our blacklisted users—all in the name of "restoring activity"… Is this who you want as an admin? Vice president? President? I refuse to stand by while someone who does this replaces me. I want my successor to be responsible and caring, not ruthless, bias-driven, and conspiring to get what he or she wants. File:Screen Shot 2014-01-20 at 2.32.15 PM.png File:Screen Shot 2014-01-20 at 2.33.53 PM.png File:Screen Shot 2014-01-20 at 2.34.16 PM.png File:Screen Shot 2014-01-20 at 2.34.27 PM.png File:Screen Shot 2014-01-20 at 2.34.49 PM.png File:Screen Shot 2014-01-20 at 2.35.19 PM.png File:Screen Shot 2014-01-20 at 2.35.55 PM.png File:Screen Shot 2014-01-20 at 2.36.04 PM.png File:Screen Shot 2014-01-20 at 2.40.30 PM.png File:Screen Shot 2014-01-20 at 2.40.55 PM.png File:Screen Shot 2014-01-20 at 2.40.55 PM.png File:Screen Shot 2014-01-20 at 2.41.04 PM.png Support #G-man. #Lord Andrew Mallace #John Breasly #First $ea Lord Sven Daggerteel #Parax. #Johnny Goldtimbers #Bill24601 #Dentface Oppose Neutral